1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to connectors such as used in multi-pin electrical connectors, and more particularly to demating or disconnecting multi-pin electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Large, multi-pin electrical connectors, such as those having fifty or more pins, are difficult to demate from their sockets. Extensive force is typically required when removing the connectors by hand, and it is possible to damage individual connector pins during the process. This damage can render the connector unusable.
The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved ways of demating connectors. This disclosure provides a solution for this problem.